A Special Birthday
by Sasusaku Uchiha
Summary: (SasuSaku) Today is March 28, Haruno Sakura's birthday, so I decided to post a story for her! It's just a short story about how a birthday in her world might go. When Uchiha Sasuke is her boyfriend, when all her friends are there to wish her a happy birthday, and when Rock Lee is trying to ask her out! It's like a typical day, but Sakura gets presents! Please review!


**I decided to make a story for Sakura since it's her birthday today! I thought she'd appreciate having her love in this story so I shall allow it because it is her birthday!  
**

* * *

Haruno Sakura was laying in bed dreaming of her beloved boyfriend Sasuke-kun. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt a hand stroking her hair. When her eyes fluttered opened, she saw the person she often dreamed of. Her boyfriend, her friend, and her lover, Uchiha Sasuke.

His dark onyx orbs were hypnotizing. She felt as if she were drowning. She smiled at him. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. He leaned in and kissed her nose. "Good morning and...happy birthday," he said quietly. Her smile widened, "You remembered." He frowned ever so slightly, "How could I not? You gave obvious hints." He smirked at the last part. She hit his arm lightly and giggled. "Well I wanted to be sure you wouldn't forget!" she told him sweetly. He grunted and pecked her on the lips, "How could I forget my cherry blossom's birthday?" She sighed, "_Yours_?" He wrapped his arms around my waist firmly, but gently. "Yes, _mine_. You are mine. No one else can have you. If any guy tries to do anything to you, I'll kill them," he said menacingly.

She smiled slightly, "As sweet as that is, can you please not be TOO overprotective of me just for today? I wanna talk to Lee without having to take him to the hospital just ONCE." He glared slightly, but not at her. No. He would NEVER glare at his cherry blossom. "Every time he talks to you, he asks you to be his "lover" when you're obviously with ME," he said possessively while tightening his grip around her waist. She sighed but giggled when he nuzzled her neck. "Oh come on, Sasuke-kun! Just for today? For my birthday?" she said with her puppy dog face that she knew he could never resist.

He finally gave in as he sighed, "Hn. Fine, but if he tries anything, you have to let me fry him." He buried his face in her neck like a child. She giggled when she felt him kissing and licking her neck. She moaned when he started nipping at it. He purposely left a mark, or as he likes to call it, a sign that she was his. He pulled away and admired his work. He dived for her neck again

However, Sakura stopped him before he went too far, "Not so fast Sasuke-kun! We need to go to the bridge to meet up with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke grunted in reply, "They can wait." He started to pull up the t-shirt she was wearing. She grabbed his hands to stop him. "I said stop, Sasuke," she stated sternly. He knew that she only used his name without the -kun when she was serious. And he hated it. He sat up as did she, and he let his eyes wander over her magnificent body. He watched her every move as if he were a predator and she his prey. He growled at the sight of her in one of his black t-shirts with the Uchiha symbol on the back. "Alright, alright fine, but tonight, you're all mine. No one can come into this house until I'm done with you," he said lustfully.

Sakura closed her eyes and gently smiled. Sasuke watched as his lover started humming a tune. She soon started to sing as well. Oh how he loved to hear her voice when she sings. She has the voice of an angel.

After she was done singing, Sakura opened her eyes and smiled at Sasuke. "You never answered me, Sakura," Sasuke whispered in her ear. She giggled softly. "Yeah, sure whatever. Tonight I'm all yours," she whispered back.

* * *

Later that day...

Kakashi Sensei was surprisingly on time today. He said for everyone to go to the park for Sakura's birthday.

Sakura and her friends were all gathered at the park. All the girls were surrounding Sakura, hugging her and wishing her happy birthday.

Sakura was wearing a simple white, strapless dress that flowed out all around her and went right above her knee. This was Sakura's favorite dress because Sasuke had given it to her for her birthday last year.

Neji was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, Shikamaru was laying on the grass looking at the clouds, Choji was eating, Naruto was having a glaring contest with Kiba, and Lee was...

"OH MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER SAKURA! WILL YOU PLEASE GO ON A DATE WITH ME JUST FOR TODAY?!"

"U-umm no thank you Lee-san!"

Lee was at it again, and Sasuke...well let's just say he's had better days. He watched Lee with a deadly aura surrounding him. No one dared go near him. Except his best friend that is. He came up to the Uchiha after losing the contest with Kiba and muttering several profanities.

"Yo, Teme! You look scary like that! You act like someone shoved a giant stick up your ass. I mean, that's normal, but c'mon! It's Sakura-chan's birthday! Quit being such a teme, Teme!" Uzumaki Naruto said to Sasuke. Said person glared at the Uzumaki, "Shut up Dobe" The two sat in silence as they watched Sakura try to reject Bushy Brows without hurting his feelings. Sasuke had had enough. He stood up and approached the two, "She said no, so why don't you just give it up already?" Sakura lightly hit his arm, "Sasuke-kun! Don't be so mean!" She pouted slightly. Sasuke was trying his best not to lose his cool and claim her lips.

"MY YOUTHFUL SAKURA-CHAN IS RIGHT! YOU SHOULD NOT BE RUDE!"

Sasuke was about ready to Chidori his ass. He grit his teeth, "No one asked you Bushy Brows." Sakura glared at him, "Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke smirked, "What?" "SASUKE-SAN PLEASE DO NOT BE SO RUDE IN FRONT OF MY SAKURA-CHAN! YOU MAY BE RUDE IN FRONT OF ME, BUT PLEASE TRY AND CONTROL YOURSELF IN FRONT OF MY SAKURA-CHAN!" This made him see red, "_Your _Sakura-chan?! Did you say _YOUR _Sakura-chan?!" Lee looked at him like he said the most normal thing in the world, "Yes, she is MY Sakura-chan." Sasuke gently pushed Sakura to the side and went up to Lee. Lee shrank down as the Uchiha towered over him. "She. Is. Mine. Not. Yours," he growled. Lee was so scared he peed a little in his spandex suit. He ran off yelling, "YOU HAVE WON THIS ROUND SASUKE-SAN, BUT I SHALL WIN THE NEXT FOR I AM THE YOUTHFUL ROCK LEE!" Sakura sweat-dropped behind Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, that was a little harsh, don't you think?" Sakura said poking his shoulder. He turned around and stared at her, "No."

"Oi, Sakura-chan, don't mind the Teme! He's just JEALOUS," Naruto grinned. Sasuke glared at him, "Shut up, Dobe. I was NOT jealous." "Tell that to Sakura-chan!" he said pointing to a giggling Sakura. Sasuke watched her as she soon started laughing. He stood in front of her leaned down to whisper in her ear, "What's so funny Sa-ku-ra?" She immediately stopped laughing. "N-nothing," she cursed herself as a blush made its way to her cheeks. Sasuke smirked at her. He loved the fact that only HE could make her blush like that. He would never say this out loud of course. Sakura glared as Naurto burst out laughing and Sasuke's smirk widened.

_Why isn't anyone saying anything?! _she thought as she looked around. Everyone was acting like the birthday girl wasn't just standing there, being laughed and smirked at. She pouted, something she did quite often. "You know, you look cute when you're angry," Sasuke said from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. When did he get behind her? "When did you..." she muttered. "Hn. You let your guard down," he explained smugly. She huffed, "Stop acting so arrogant, Uchiha."

_Oh? She's at a last name basis now is she? _he mused _T__wo can play this game_

"All I said was you let your guard down, Haruno," he replied. He was amused at the way she mumbled to herself about 'stupid Uchiha's' as she put it.

"Alright," yelled Yamanaka Ino, "time for the birthday girl to open her presents!" Sakura squealed like a little girl, "Ohhhh presents!" The girls giggled while the guys smirked at her childish behavior. Except Naruto, of course. He was smiling like the idiot he is.

**(Instead of going with the story and typing what she got and each reaction and blah blah blah, I'm just gonna list it! Sorry if I missed anyone!)**

From:

Ino- A book with info on flowers. (Names, colors, where they grow, etc.)

Shikamaru- A book about Shogi.

Naruto- Instant ramen

Choji- Potato chips

Neji- A book about fate and Destiny.

Lee- A picture of him and Guy Sensei doing the "Good Guy Pose"

Shino- A butterfly statue.

Kiba- A poster of dogs.

Kakashi Sensei- A copy of Icha Icha Paradise. (Sasuke glared at him while Sakura's face turned from pale to crimson in 2 seconds. NEW RECORD!)

Tenten- A kunai that she painted pink

Hinata- Medical textbooks

Sasuke- A necklace with the Uchiha symbol.

Sakura thanked everyone for the gifts. After a little longer of just talking everyone started to head home.

* * *

After the party was over and everyone had gone home to do whatever, Sasuke and Sakura were laying out in a field surrounded by flowers gazing up at the stars.

JUST KIDDING! xD

They were in the Uchiha Compound's backyard, but they were gazing up at the stars. Sakura was snuggled into Sasuke's side. Sasuke's arms were snaked around her waist. "Sakura," Sasuke said as he played with a strand of her hair. "Hmm?" she questioned looking into his onyx eyes. "It's only 8:45, and I still haven't given you your whole birthday present yet," he said smirking. She blushed slightly because she knew what he meant, "Well what are you waiting for?" With that, he scooped her up bridal style and brought her to his bedroom. He threw her onto the bed and crawled on top of her. Sakura giggled at her boyfriend's actions. This has been a great birthday.

* * *

**I really don't like how I ended this story, but I hope you liked it! I know it's not that good, but I'm still trying to get the hang of writing stories! I know I haven't updated my one-shot collection yet, and I'm sorry! I've just been really lazy because I'm so tired of getting projects from my teachers! I think they all get together and plan to throw a bunch of projects at us to do all at one time! Well anyway, please review! Thanks for all your support!**


End file.
